Hub City Auto Wreckers
|merchants = |owners = |factions =Gunners |creatures = |robots = |quests =Kidnapping Quartermastery Randolph Safehouse Early Retirement |terminal =Hub City Auto Wreckers terminal entries |cell name =HubCityAutoWreckersExt HubCityAutoWreckersExt02 HubCityAutoWreckersExt03 HubCityAutoWreckersExt04 |refid = }} The Hub City Auto Wreckers is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, Hub City Auto was an automobile junkyard that received several citations for improper storage and disposal of radioactive waste.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 332: "Previously, Hub City Auto Wreckers had received several citations for the improper storage and disposal of radioactive materials. Currently, this location has been overrun by the altogether unreasonable Gunners faction. Utilize the Hub City terminal to raise or lower the crane, allowing access to the freeway defenses and steamer trunk in Captain Bridget’s shack." By 2287, the remains of the junkyard and the adjacent elevated freeway have been turned into a Gunners outpost. Layout Hub City Auto Wreckers is a small fortified area controlled by the Gunners. In the back there is a crane that can be lowered to access the upper overpass via a terminal in the central elevated shack. There is a power armor station in the shed next to the crane, although the entrance is boobytrapped. There are two beds in the central shack and there is a sleeping bag in the bus on the northeastern side of the makeshift fortification. On the southern end of the highway, there is a shack with a weapons workbench and a mattress. On the northern end of the broken highway, Captain Bridget guards a shed containing a terminal, a bed and a trunk. Notable loot * Fat Man on Captain Bridget, a named Gunner on the northern side of the broken highway. * Power armor, on an unnamed Gunner commander that replaces Bridget if she is dead. * Missile launcher, in the train coach south of the map. There are two doors to get on the coach, one of which has a trap. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of Gunners can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Quartermastery - Possible location given by Scribe Haylen. The flux sensor is located in a truck at the far end of the overpass, next to a bed and a radio. * Early Retirement Notes * The Gunners are generally hostile to anyone who isn't them. This includes caravans that occasionally pass by the place, resulting in a firefight. Entering the yard usually triggers such an exchange. * Captain Bridget can be found at one end of the nearby overpass (accessible by lowering the gangplank via a terminal). She is armed with a Fat Man launcher. With the exception of her right arm, she uses a full set of heavy combat armor, no matter what level you are, making her a good target to attack early in game. * The Gunners may occasionally use the brahmin near Finch farm as target practice. * There is an unnamed terminal on the overpass that marks Dunwich Borers, Revere Beach station, and Longneck Lukowski's Cannery on the map. * A wrecked car forming a ramp to the car wall, from a low roof to the north side, allows the player character to bypass the heavily guarded entrances. * Hub City Auto Wreckers can also be a place to rescue a kidnapped settler, even if the NPC mentioned 'raiders'. Appearances The Hub City Auto Wreckers only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs In the barn, one of the Nuka-Cola's in the Nuka-Cola vending machine is unobtainable. Gallery FO4_Hub_City_Auto_Wreckers_(1).jpg FO4_Hub_City_Auto_Wreckers_(2).jpg FO4_Hub_City_Auto_Wreckers_(3).jpg FO4_Hub_City_Auto_Wreckers_(4).jpg FO4_Hub_City_Auto_Wreckers_(5).jpg Art_of_FO4_Junkyard.png.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 locations de:Hub City Autoverschrottung pt:Ferro-Velho de Hub City ru:Бостонское кладбище старых автомобилей uk:Бостонське кладовище старих автомобілів zh:波士頓城汽車回收廠